My New Life and Love
by DaughterSkyVanny
Summary: Vanny, a troubled teen, has decided to run away with her sister to save their older brother the hassle. Once on the streets, they confronts strange men that want to capture them. A strange boy and his friends are helping them along the way.
1. Preface

Disclaimer I do not own the Gundam Wing series but I DO own the characters I add! Except Vicky.. she is sitting right next to me and said I had to put that… even though I own Vanny and she says she owns her… technically it is me but u get what I mean, right? Well anyway here is the preface.

***

When I regained consciousness I realized I was strapped in a seat with things all over my body. They were like mini suction cups. I did not open my eyes in fear of them finding me unconscious. What vile tings would they do to me? Will they torture me?

I heard footsteps come toward me. I tried to keep calm as the thing came closer. Then it stopped right in front of my. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder and I couldn't hold it in any more, I screamed. I peeked down to see that the person and stabbed me with what looked like a pen… or a pencil… my eyes were to foggy to tell.

"Ah, she has regained consciousness." It was a female voice. I recognized it from when they took me from him.

He tried so hard to save me. He saved me many times before. He tried to save my sister…OH MY GOD! Vicky where is she? I remember them putting us into the car and then nothing.

A slap across my face interrupted my thoughts.

"Open your eyes;" the women said with a hiss, "We have questions to ask you."

"Where is my sister?!?" I demanded.

"She is in the other room but it seems she can't give us what we need."

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No, if we did you wouldn't tell us anything," She said with a grin on her face, "now the boy that you were with, who is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

She slapped me again. "You should tell me, because if you don't your sister might have an accident."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." She smiled the same slimy smile again and called some people into the room with my sister.

"Now, who was the boy?"

***

A/N: well that didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. I think it is really bad but I did it on the spot because I'm at home, in a Tuesday, because there is no school, because the high school has testing, and I'm bored, so tell me what you think. I hope the first chapter is better! :D


	2. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing series but I DO own the characters I add! Except Vicky… she is sitting right next to me and said I had to put that… even though I own Vanny and she says she owns her… technically it is me but u get what I mean, right? Well anyway here is the preface.

***

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Was all I heard in the very crowded street. I was running for my life. Who were those guys? Why did they want me? What did I do wrong? Those were that questions running through my head.

Another **BANG** ripped through the air as I felt a sharp pain rip through my right shoulder. As I fell to the ground I caught sight of a dark alleyway. _'I could hide there, they will never see me,'_ I thought to myself.

I got up as fast as I could and stumbled in to the dark alley. Just as I hid behind a trash can the three men ran by the alley.

'_Good, they didn't see me go in here.' _I thought.

I leaned my head back against the cold, hard brick wall as the pain got worse. I thought was going to die. Die all alone by myself. I wouldn't have time to say good bye to my brother and sister and my friends.

My brother took care of both me and my sister ever since our parents died by robbers that broke into our house while we were at school 2 years ago. My mother's name was Angelica Lee Orchard and my dad's name was Alexander Orchard… he didn't have a middle name I don't think. We were one happy family that use to live in the United States. We had a big, really cool house and lots of money. That was until these guys tried to take me and my sister from my parents and my brother. I remember that it was a warm summer day and Vicky, Josh, and I were at the park playing. It was just across the street from our house. It was really hot so we decided to get ice cream from the truck that was on the other side of the park… the side where our parents couldn't see us. Once we got our ice cream we went and sat under a nearby tree. Suddenly we were alone… like everyone went to the other side of the park. That is when we were approached by 3 men. They weren't very old… only about 16 to 18 years old. They told us if we followed them to their car they would give us some candy. But my brother was smarter than that and in school the other day they had just learned about stranger danger. _'NO!'_ he told them and he yelled for help. But before anyone could get there the grabbed us and carried us to their car. Luckily there was police officer there. They guys dropped us and ran. Our parents were so worried of having the same thing happen a year later we moved all the way around the world to Japan. We lived about 10 minutes out of Tokyo. My parents were sure they wouldn't follow us all the way here. But that was 5. I was 14 when my parents died. We were at school and it was a half day due to remodeling. When we got home there were ambulances and police everywhere. Some lady came up and told us what happened. But that was 2 years ago now my brother was 18 and me and my sis 16. Joshua was so young to have to watch us and take care of us all the time but we I should be more mature. It is my fault. I should be the responsible one and get my sister in line.

They would be better off with me gone. Vicky and I always got into trouble and Joshua would have to come get us out of it. Then he would scold us, even though he doesn't like to. I feel like I'm always a burden to my older brother. Not that I always got in trouble it was that I would ruin a pair of jeans in a couple of days after receiving them. I didn't like to be indoors. I like to be outside running around with my friends. Not only that but me and my sister ate a lot since we were always running around. A lot of his pay was toward food. I have to start buying my own cloths now since I got a job. He doesn't get to go on dates anymore because he has no money and he has to watch us or we will get in trouble. I felt so guilty.

That is why I am out here in the rain. I ran away. I don't want to see him sad anymore. I can't bare it anymore.

The only thing I have to my name is a picture of Vicky, Joshua, and me, 100 dollars of my own money and the clothes on by back, which were now soaked by the rain.

I am cold, wet and now crying. I missed my family. I wished I would have never have run away. I don't know what I was thinking. I have nowhere to go for Pete sake!

Suddenly I heard someone entering the alley. I started to freak out.

' _How did they find me?!' _I thought.

I looked at the ground.

'_Crap!' _I thought to myself.

On the ground was a faint trail of my blood. I found a small metal bar lying on the ground next to me. I carefully picked it up trying not to make a sound as the figure neared my hiding place.

***

A/N: Hey! I hope u like it! This was my first story so if it is bad I'm sorry. I hope to get as good as my sister. Anyway send reviews and tell me how I did please! Oh and feel free to give advice I don't mind!


	3. Is It Over?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing series but I DO own the characters I add! Except Vicky.. she is sitting right next to me and said I had to put that… even though I own Vanny and she says she owns her… technically it is me but u get what I mean, right? Well anyway here is the preface.

***

As the figure got closer my heart beat got faster and faster. It was only a few feet away when it stopped. I couldn't see it… no, him… the figure was clearly male about 16 I think… but he had a long braid that reached his butt.

I forgot about my wound when I moved and I gasped in pain. The boy turned in my direction and slowly walked toward my hiding spot. I had no other choice I had to face him. I gripped the piece of metal tighter and got ready. He was only about a foot away when I closed my eyes and jumped out swinging it at his head.

I opened my eyes when I thought I had made contact only to see that he had caught my makeshift weapon. My knees buckled as he pulled it from me and threw it to the ground.

'_No, how did he do that? It's over. It's all over. ' _I thought to m self as my legs gave out and I crumbled to the ground.

The boy stepped closer and I closed my eyes. I heard him squat down and he touched my shoulder that had been shot.

"Wow, they were determined to get you huh?" he said.

I was too scared to say anything. I just sat there trembling with my eyes closed, trying to make a plan to get away. I'm such a coward.

"Hey, it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured me.

I felt so helpless. All I could do is look up and stare at him. He was soaked from the rain… good thing it was raining still so he couldn't see that I was crying… I could tell that he was wearing tight dark wash jeans, a denim coat that was very similar in color and a simple red shirt underneath. He had brown hair that was in a long braid… just as I thought… grr my eyes were getting blurry from the loss of blood and I began to sway. He grabbed hold of my shoulder so I wouldn't fall over.

"I better get you out of here." He said in a rush.

The last thing I saw was his beautiful indigo eyes then nothing.

***

A/N: yea this was a little short but I didn't know how to make it longer. I know u don't know what I look like yet but I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in the boy's point of view… you probably know who it is but don't want to ruin it for anybody haha. It would be of when she is unconscious I think. Anyway I would like to thank Patriot16 for her support! Please review to tell me what you think. And flamers, we don't take kindly to your kind around here! Or should I say I don't… I think it is rude to put people down! Just give people some advice how to make it better! Thanks again!


	4. AN: Apology

A/N: yea an author's note already! But I have to apologize. I'm only in 8th grade so I tend to make a lot of punctuation and grammar errors, including text talk. Yea which means, and as you know, I tend to use "u" instead of "you". For that I am sorry. I know how the older readers get annoyed by that. When I write I try to catch them. I'm trying to get better at that so please bear with me! Thanks a lot but if you see that text talk shit… please excuse my French… please don't get mad. I am trying my hardest to fix it!

Thank you again!

~The Real Vanessa Opal Orchard


End file.
